Enishi and Kaoru: Chance Meeting
by Blueraingurl
Summary: Chance meeting between Enishi and Kaoru


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: One shot- this is my first time writing an Enishi/Kaoru- this is how I would have imagined Kaoru and Enishi's encounter if they had met when they were younger. 

---

I have trouble with tenses so if you see a blaring mistake review and tell me . . . or just review ^_^ Thanks.

****

Title: _Enishi and Kaoru: Chance Meeting_

Enishi was angry, enraged. 

Over and over again-

The same broken film played in his mind.

Battousai's blade sliced his sister in half.

Tomoe- his sister.

Her blood,

Her life-

Taken, gone.

That had only been six months ago. So fresh in his mind and he was still so young. Then slowly he noticed his hair turning white. _'Maybe the shock had done this to him,'_ he didn't know for sure though. Enishi had been wandering aimlessly through towns. He didn't have a direction to go in. He still had money left over from his role in trying to kill the Battousai- but it was going to run out pretty soon. And somehow he found himself in Tokyo.

Enishi roamed around Tokyo trying to find an empty shack to sleep in. He had to save his money but he was hungry. He saw a little girl, with long black hair, standing by herself by a dojo, the Kamiya Dojo it read. She held a riceball in her hands. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey, give me that riceball," Enishi sneered.

"No, I don't want to, it's mine," the girl said stubbornly. 

Enishi pulled her hair and took the food forcefully.

The little girl latched onto his arms and bitten him.

"Hmph, that should teach you! But you can still have my riceball because you look hungry," said the girl as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Kaoru-chan please come in, you're going to catch a cold," her mother came out of the dojo calling her.

"Okay mommy," she then turned to the little boy, "Next time just ask if you want another riceball". They then left the dirty little boy standing in front of the dojo.

Enishi fumed. The nerve of the little brat- he did not need charity. Sure he wouldn't have minded, as much if he had stolen the food from her, but for her to be kind as to offer food- then there was something wrong with it, he couldn't accept it. 

----------

Enishi had found a little hut/shack to stay at temporarily. 

It had been a month since he had been in Tokyo. The last days of spring were drawing to an end and winter was going to come soon. This was when he would set his plans in motion. He needed to get stronger, he needed to get money- and then someday he will enact his justice on the Battousai.

It's also been a month since he had seen that little brat. He was thankful though because he was not used to others being nice to him. Only his sister had truly loved him- and he didn't need anyone else. 

Enishi was lost in thought as he walked along the dirty road. Night was approaching soon. He needed a bath- thus he reared off to a little pond or upstream, to wash in it. An unexpected sight presented itself to him- the little brat, _'what was she doing alone at this time of day?'_

"Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be home?" Enishi got no response. He jabbed her shoulder. She looked up at him slowly. 

"I said . . ." Enishi was speechless for once, her blue eyes met his- it was clouded with grief- so unlike the happy smiling face he had seen earlier. _'What had changed her?' _A tear slid down her face.

He sat down next to her stoically. But his insides were churning. So he did what he knew best, he gave into silence.

Kaoru was thankful for his presence. In reality she had been scared being alone, for it was almost night- but she didn't want to go home yet. There was no one waiting for her there. It wasn't home anymore for her. She had no home to go to- only a cold, unemotional father, and her father didn't even notice if she was there or not . . . her mother; her mother left the world. She had left Kaoru. It's been only a month, but it still felt like it was just yesterday. 

Kaoru felt so alone- so afraid. She had lost her mother. She had been feeling depressed ever since, so she had ventured out on her own- only to be lead to this upstream. 

Tentatively Kaoru reached out for the little boy's hand. She knew he was a mean boy to steal her riceball- but for some reason, she couldn't hate him. Something about his eyes had captivated her. He looked so sad for some reason. And now . . . almost, she could understand because she had lost her mother- _'maybe something had made him this way too, maybe he lost someone special too,'_ she thought to herself.

Enishi never felt such a wondrous touch in his life. This little girl trusted him. She had reached out to him of all people. She could have hated him for stealing her food but she forgave him. But that was preposterous! He did not have any emotions; all he had was the feeling of revenge for Battousai. He was about to snap at the girl to let go of his hand, but when he turned to look at her she had fallen asleep. So he let her rest her head on his shoulders.

Dawn came- it was time to get up.

Enishi and Kaoru woke up at the same time. 

"Thank you for protecting me- I think I can go home now," Kaoru stated.

He just looked at her- he was confused, these emotions were confusing. He made up his mind- he would leave this town, he couldn't go soft now- he needed his revenge. 

"Okay go," Enishi abruptly stated.

"What's your name? I'm Kaoru," she smiled for the first time not put off by his rough demeanor.

"Enishi-" 

"I hope to see you around more"

"I'm leaving soon, you will never see me again"

"Oh, then . . ." Kaoru took her ribbon off of her hair and opened Enishi's palm and placed it there, "have this- so that you can remember me, I'll never forget you" she said softly. She turned to leave. 

But Enishi reached out for her hands and held them, "I hope you never cry again".

Kaoru smiled at his gesture and then left.

Enishi looked at Kaoru's shadow until it was no longer viewable. He then lifted up her ribbon to his nose; "it smells like you- sweet, sakura blossoms". He then placed it securely in his pocket. 

He continued on his journey not knowing where this road would take him but hoping one day after his revenge that he would meet Kaoru again.


End file.
